


Daddy's Little Girl

by Harlequin4ever, Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer hadn't known what else to do. It ripped his heart to shreds and made him sick just to think of it, but ... he really didn't know what else to do. He had to help his sister snap out of this zombie-like funk she'd fallen into since the birth of their child. As much as he hated to admit it... he was pretty sure he knew just what she needed. She was afterall...</p><p> </p><p>...Daddy's little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

By: Aurispencentric Ltd. 

The baby was crying. That was the first thing that Spencer noticed the moment that he stepped inside. Dropping his keys onto the small kitchen table and shrugging out of his gray suit jacket, he frowned and called out, "Auri?" The only response was the heightened desperation in the babies hoarse wailing. "Aurora?!" 

 

Spencer sighed and made his way through the small chateau towards the bedroom in the back. The sun had yet to set, but she blazed low enough in the sky that long shadows bled out from the corners of the room. The shadows ominously stretching out towards Aurora who sat silent as death in an old wicker rocker. Her usually bright, sparkling blue eyes were nothing more than cold, hollow shadows of their own set in hard within alabaster stone. She simply sat gazing-but unseeing out of the large picture window. 

 

The babies shrill little cries ripped almost painfully through Spencer, ringing loudly off the walls and causing his skin to crawl and prickle. Aurora sat seemingly unaffected and unaware. She just sat there. Her posture and facial expression reminiscent of the great, Gothic gargoyles that sat perched high all over Paris, glaring villainously down the city streets. Spencer always felt an uneasy shiver pass through him whenever he happened to look up and catch sight of the beasts. That's the way that he felt right now looking at his sister. 

 

There was a brief moment where Spencer felt the uneasy, intense desire to strike her hard across her face with the back of his hand. If only to illicit some sort of reaction out of her. "Can't you hear the baby's crying?" 

 

Disgusted, he turned from her and went to tend to the baby instead. The baby. The poor little creature who still didn't have a name, simply referred to as: the baby, lay red faced and squealing where he lay squirming and kicking with his little bundled feet inside his cradle. "It's okay little man, Daddy's here... shh..." Spencer reached down and picked the hot, stinking little bundle of baby gently up into his arms. "Shh... it's okay, Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you..." 

 

The baby settled only slightly in his father's arms, no longer wailing but his little, breathless whimpers made Spencer's heart hurt. Spencer hadn't been expecting that having a new baby was exactly going to be a walk in the park. It was a big change, some initial shock was expected, that was only natural. No matter how shocking suddenly being thrown into parenthood might seem, mother nature had imbued human beings with the miraculous blessing of maternal and paternal instincts. Instinctualy, that paralyzing shock initially felt by Spencer at least, was completely and utterly shattered the very first moment that little baby was placed in his arms and those big, wide blue eyes blinked up at him. Sure he still felt terrified. But those instincts took over immediately. That desire to protect, nurture, and teach. 

 

But not for Aurora. 

 

From the moment the doctors had placed the little blonde, curly haired cherub in his mother's arms, she had just seemed to simply... detach. 

 

Spencer had hoped that she would come out of it, had expected that a within a couple of days at the most she would come out of it. 

 

It had been almost two weeks now and Spencer had very little hope that his sister would be coming out of this. That's why he had begun to plan. Begun to take steps... for the sake of the child, and for the sake of his sister. 

 

Spencer knew it was time. It broke his heart to do it, but he didn't think he had any other choice. So after he diapered the baby and prepared a warm bottle, he swaddled the baby in a soft, clean blanket and held him close to his chest. "I'm going to fix this. Everything's going to be alright baby. I love you, Auri." With a soft kiss to her heated cheek, and a little gurgle from the baby, he strolled out the door with his infant son. Leaving Auri behind as he had found her, shadows now darkening over her stony, pale face.

 

~ Flashback~ 

 

~ After all that pushing and screaming. The pain finally died down as she heard the tiny little screaming's for the life she had protected for months. Auri was exhausted and she was completely shattered. The nurses had her baby in their hands, cleaning him up so that she could hold her son. 

 

But something felt different. Auri fell silent as she was handed the baby. And once he was in her arms, it was like she couldn't feel. No emotions. Not tears, to overwhelming joy, not sorrow that he had been taken out of her after so long. Just---numbness. It seeped into her as she looked down into a complete strangers face. Sure he had bright blue eyes and the little tuff of hair was blonde, just like Spencer's, but she couldn't make the connection. 

 

This was wrong. 

 

She just stared at the baby for what seemed like the longest time, her expression an odd one. It was off, and she just completely zoned out, holding her arms out for someone.../anyone/ to take it /away/ from her. ~ 

 

Auri had healed, and been released from the hospital. The nurses had tried to get her to breast feed the baby, but she couldn't feel the empathy she should from his crying...she assumed hungry son. It was just that she didn't.....care. 

 

She hadn't spoken since the baby was born. Hadn't eaten much since being home, and had unwittingly avoided everyone's gaze after that. Her eyes were empty and dull, and there was always a scarily haunting look on her face. When it was time to shower, she just stood there under the assault of the water spray until she reached out to turn the taps off. It was like she was stuck in her own dream world. Only in her dream world....the baby wasn't there. 

 

Things went through...just. She got that Spencer was taking care, stepping up like a good Father would, but she just didn't have the care to feel bad about it. Spencer went out, Spencer came home. It was in the back of her mind at all times, but all through that time he was out, she just sat by the window, staring into space. 

 

The baby cried, screamed. But the world was just left behind. She felt the small kiss to her cheek, and still it didn't snap her out of her trance. She still hadn't spoken, let alone blinked. There had been a simpler time when it was just her and Spencer. One where she was happy.

 

This wasn't happiness. 

 

The door closed and the apartment sat silent, all bar her heart beat thumping in her ears, and Auri just stared. The shadows, dark across her face seemed to make her features all the more hollowed out and twisted in the moonlight....

 

Spencer hadn't known what else to do. It ripped his heart to shreds and made him sick just to think of it, but ... he really didn't know what else to do. He had to help his sister snap out of this zombie-like funk she'd fallen into since the birth of their child. As much as he hated to admit it... he was pretty sure he knew just what she needed. She was afterall...

 

...Daddy's little girl.

 

Bruce didn't really know what to think as he hovered behind Spencer as the young man unlocked the door. The baby had been just one more surprise on top of a thousand others. That was his life though, everyday was filled with surprises for Bruce. 

 

Spencer had coached him through a lot in the past week, and for that, Bruce would forever be grateful. But hearing all about one's life, no matter how patient and expert the informant, was never quite enough to fully prepare a man for the reality of that life. 

 

An entire lifetime full of memories all crammed into the short span of a few short days was not enough to prepare Bruce for what he was about to face now. 

 

The baby cooed and gurgled in her father's arms as they all stepped through into the dark kitchen of the chateau. Bruce blinked to adjust his eyes, it was so dark and ... quiet. 

 

He paused where he stood, trying to take in his surroundings as Spencer shut the door quietly behind them. Bruce was prepared to follow Spencer through the house because he didn't know where the fuck he was going. But Spencer held back and pushed him forward, telling him to go ahead without him. 

 

So taking a deep breath, Bruce tentatively walked in the direction that Spencer had pointed him towards. The way was dark, even with the moonlight streaming silver light on the walls. Somehow, it seemed appropriate. Flipping on a light seemed too... loud for the moment. Too harsh. His eyes were adjusting.

 

She wasn't much more than a dark shadow in the back of the bedroom. Unmoving. Silent. If it wasn't for the faint glow from the window, Bruce might not have even made out her form there in the dark. 

 

Once he realized who it was, his breath caught and his feet froze to the spot. His heart was beating an almost painful drum in his chest. He could do this. He could do this goddamnit, it wasn't so hard. Pulling his fingers through his messy, dark locks, he licked his dry lips and choked out her name in a rusted, hushed voice, "Aurora..."

 

Something shifted inside of her. 

 

And then his voice rattled around in her head, echoing loudly. She froze for what seemed like an eternity, and then blinked. For a few very long moments, she didn't do anything. Then she slowly turned her head to across the room. There he stood. Tall and scared. She could see right through him. Her eyes cut right into his. 

 

And then she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, so slightly that you'd have to have good eyes enough to see the distinction. Her facial features changed the same way. Confusion clouded her. But she didn't speak. Instead, she sent a thought out to him. 

 

~Daddy?~

 

Silence.

 

~You shouldn't be here~

 

Even through the shadows, he could make out the striking, familiar features of her pale face. Those same intense, almost too blue eyes shrouded in a veil of dark waves. That slender, almost petite little nose; and those lips... so much like his own that it was a little disconcerting. There was no denying it. Bruce had only to look at her to see the resemblance. 

 

Her soft voice whispered only in his mind was startling, despite his preparedness. It was still going to take some time, if ever, for Bruce to feel comfortable with. No matter how 'natural' it supposedly was for him. 

 

It was enough though to motivate him out of his paralysis. His answer to her silent voice was to stride towards her and wrap careful arms around her slender shoulders. The soft scent of her hair overwhelmed him. So familiar, yet not. Disconcertingly comforting as he breathed her in. A sense of belonging lacking foundation. 

 

~This is where I belong... with my little girl.... 

 

And his hold on her tightened. Protective. Possessive.

 

Aurora Juliet Mirabelle Quinzel-Gallio As soon as he strode over to her, his arms wrapping around her, Auri's own slid a little too comfortably around him, pulling him close. She still didn't speak, just inhaled his scent slowly through her nose, her eyes still gazing out into nothing. 

 

~At least that's what you hope, Daddy....~

 

Her hand curled down the back of his hair, playing with his dark locks. 

 

~Isn't it?~

 

Suddenly, Bruce didn't feel quite so comfortable. Something in the air itself seemed to shift subtly as her silent words reverberated through his mind. The feel of her fingers playing in his hair making his stomach flutter uneasily. 

 

He pulled back slowly, patting his hand down her dark hair so as not to hurt her feelings at his letting go. "Spencer told me that you needed me. So here I am. I'm here to help, Auri." 

 

His voice, though spoken softly, seemed to echo a little too loudly in the oppressive air.

 

Once he pulled away from her, she went back to sitting the way she was, only now, her hands were in her lap. She turned to look back out the window, almost like she was completely ignoring him. 

 

It lasted several minutes and then she blinked. She didn't want to speak, it felt better like that, less....in her face. Like she'd have to explain to them why. Only she didn't want to.. 

 

~Help? How can you help me. Maybe I don't want your help.~

 

The silence was both deafening and unnerving. But Bruce held out. Counting off the passing moments to the sound of his agitated heart beat. When she finally acknowledged him once more, that heart picked up a beat in his chest. 

 

"I don't know." He admitted to her softly. "But I'm your ...father. I'd like to try."

 

~ Do or do not. There is no try, Bruce. ~ 

 

That was exactly the first moment she had called her Father by his first name to him. It should have shocked her, only it made her feel more like an adult that it should. How was he going to try and help her, when she didn't even know what there was any need for? 

 

She liked it here. Without thought. It was most peaceful. 

 

Her eyes flicked up to his, the rest of her body still. 

 

~ Why are you really here. He doesn't like you. ~ 

 

Referring to why Harleen wasn't standing before her, when Spencer hated his Father more than anything in the world. ~Didn't he have enough balls to call for Mommy dearest?~

 

Bruce was almost hopelessly confused. His expression as he turned to see Spencer in the doorway showed as much. Holding his palms out he shook his head, "I don't think she wants me here."

 

Spencer had taken care of the baby and put him down to sleep out in the little bassinet he had put up in the sitting room. He had been standing in the doorway just silently watching the exchange between the two for the last few minutes. 

 

When Bruce turned to him, such a desperate and lost look in his eyes, Spencer didn't know if the facade could go on much longer. It wasn't that Aurora had seemed to notice anything off about their father, but Bruce wasn't as quite equipped to deal with her as Spencer had hoped he would be. 

 

Sighing, he pushed off from the doorframe and entered the bedroom. "I don't think she's in any frame of mind to really know what she wants right now, Bruce."

 

Daddy didn't answer, and Aurora didn't talk. She just flicked her eyes back out to the window, just as silently as she had the first time. And then everything else just tuned out like background noise. 

 

Instead, she just stared until she was completely out of it once more, a slight out of whack tune playing at the back of her mind.

 

Auri just tuned them out. Turning her face back towards the window. Spencer wasn't about to give up. It would probably just take some time. It was the baby, and he knew it. She hadn't been the same since he was born. Maybe some time ... apart. Spencer cringed at the very thought of leaving them here alone together, especially with his sister in such a strange state and their father in such a vulnerable state. But he was their father. The one who had raised them, nurtured them, loved them and /tried/ to protect them... 

 

Striding over to his sister, Spencer knelt down on one knee and looked worredly up into her pale, shadowed face. His pained blue eyes silently searching her out, imploring her, though he knew it was no use. She'd been like this for days, and he'd already tried everything and anything he could think of to call her back to him, snap her out of it. 

 

"Auri..." He rasped softly, "I don't know what else to do. I miss you baby... so much..." He sighed softly and brushed his hand down her heated cheek. "When you're ready... we'll back. All you have to do call and I'll be right here." 

 

He rose from his knee and bent down to brush his cool lips to hers. "I love you. Always." And with one last sad little sigh, he turned to leave. As he passed Bruce, he paused and said, "It's up to you. If you can't help her... nobody can. I'll leave you to it." 

 

Spencer reached into the small bedroom closet and pulled out two small bags he had packed of his and the baby's things. Taking them in his hands, he left the room and went to collect his sleeping son. Moments later, the sound of the front door being closed was heard, and then all was silent.

 

Bruce looked helplessly from Spencer to Aurora and back again. He really didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do. It was apparent that Spencer wasn't about to offer any advice. But then the boy was entering into the room and knealing down to speak to his wife. Bruce's heart started doing painful flip-flops as he overheard Spencer's words. When the boy pulled the bags from the closet and left the room, Bruce was about in a full out panic. He hadn't said anything about leaving! How the fuck did Spencer expect that Bruce was going to be able to do anything at all for this girl when he knew so little?! 

 

But the sound of the door closing rang loudly through his bones, and he stood in stunned silence, not knowing what to do.

 

The angles of the light coming through the large window made the shadows jagged across her face. Spencer's words floated up to her, but her eyes were half a mile away. Of course she loved her husband. That was concrete. 

 

Something cold ran through her. 

 

Sensing rather than hearing Spencer leave, just made everything that much more louder. 

 

~Can't stand to be in the same room as your daughter, can you?~

 

Aurora broke the silence, but still, she didn't speak aloud. It only served to make Bruce feel that much more uneasy and lost. "Why would you say something like that?" He asked her, genuinely feeling wounded by the accusation. He willed his feet to move towards her, taking a seat just behind her on the bed. 

 

She looked so lost herself. So vulnerable and it hit him powerfully, deep in his chest. His little girl. He could... see that? All he wanted to do was pull her up into his arms and hold her until it all went away. He wasn't sure it was welcome, and that was the only reason he held back. But he did reach out clasp her hand in both his own to rest in her lap.

 

~ I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at me ~ 

 

She felt his cool touch, felt his skin against her own. 

 

~ You regret it all ~

 

She didn't seem to relax with his touch. Her hand was light and flaccid between his own. But she didn't pull away, so even if she didn't grip back, he held on. 

 

At her words, he swallowed back a bitter chuckle and shook his head. "I can honestly say, that at the moment... whatever regrets I might have had or held... don't mean a goddamned thing to me anymore. I am a man free from regrets."

 

Even if she didn't see him shake his head, she felt the slight pull at her hand when he did. Which confused her. Only slightly. She had seen it. She wasn't imagining it. 

 

~ Free from love.~ 

 

She blinked out the window. 

 

~ Free from her.~

 

Bruce only sighed. "I... guess so." The admittance left him feeling cold and deeply saddened, which only served to add to his confusion. Confusion that he hoped would clear away sooner rather than later. "I guess I am. I don't know."

 

~ Why did you really come? ~ 

 

The only emotion she conveyed was a slight frown. 

 

~ If you don't know how to help me, Daddy, why bother drudging up old hurt by coming here. ~ 

 

There was a long pause of silence.

 

~ I missed you ~

 

That ache... right there in his chest as it constricted slightly. He mimicked her frown and swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "Does my being here really hurt you that badly? Is it so unbearably painful?" 

 

And then there was an altogether different ache in his chest at her next words. "I missed you too." And he didn't know ... but he knew... knew that he meant it.

 

~ Nothing hurts, Daddy ~

 

Her eyes flicked back to look at him. 

 

~ I'm at peace ~ 

 

She squeezed his hand in hers as a sign, but that's all she did. However, she didn't convey that she missed him in the ways she shouldn't have as well. 

 

~ Don't leave... ~

 

It wasn't a natural peace that she was feeling. It was a cold, empty sort of buzz that he could /feel/ from her, and it scared him. It was thick and heavy and sickening and he could also sense just beneath it, so dangerously close to the surface the pain that it was masking. 

 

In part he hated that dead peace, only because it terrified him. In part he didn't want to break through it because he wanted to protect her from that pain that singed around the edges, knowing that deeper down, it was almost beyond soul crushing, that pain. 

 

Her fingers moved to wrapped around his and gently squeeze. A subtle, gentle sign of life that had his heart racing in both hope and fear. The conflicting emotions only served to muddle him further, causing his own cloud to darken and weigh more heavily down on him. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, and squeezed her hand back. "This is where I belong right now." And he knew it was true. He felt it was right.

 

~ Belong?~ 

 

That, she was confused by. 

 

~ As my Father, or as my lover? It's a blurred line, Daddy. Even someone as blind as you has to have seen that. You pushed me away. Would it have been better if that...child...had been yours? Could you have helped me then? ~ 

 

Now she was asking the real questions. Questions she wanted answer to.

 

His entire body stiffened and tensed. Emotions he couldn't name nor own assaulted him brutally, and he felt as though he might either cry or be sick. His grip on her hand tightened almost painfully, but he didn't seem to be aware. 

 

The shadows seemed to dance darkly on the walls, and it felt like they were mocking him, coming for him, coming to swallow him up whole... 

 

There was a strangled little sound in the back of his throat as he blinked the stinging from his eyes and finally rediscovered his ability to move. Releasing her fingers, he slid his hand free and got unsteadily to his feet. His heart was pounding and his stomach was churning painfully, his guts twisting and gnawing, his chest heaving. "I.. don't know what you're talking about?" He gasped out, pulling his hands down his face in an effort to calm the sick and painful buzzing in his temples. "I'm your father... I... don't understand?"

 

Aware of the sudden....resentment towards her, she felt rather than saw the emotions play across him. He got up and she took her hand back. 

 

And then she was almost angry. 

 

~ Is that just a Bruce thing, or is it a Gallio thing, do you think? ~ 

 

She went back to looking out the window. 

 

~ You know exactly what I'm talking about, Bruce. You can't fool me. The emotions, the look on your face when you came to me. You wanted it more than anything to be your child. Just in that one blissful moment. ~ 

 

Auri's eyes narrowed slightly. 

 

~ You can't help me. You never could. ~

 

"No.." He shook his head, his eyes flashing painfully in her direction. "No... you don't understand..." he groaned out helplessly. "I really /don't/ know. I don't.. remember, Aurora." 

 

He'd said it. Spencer had brought him here not even an hour ago and Bruce had already failed. Already broken his promise. "I want to help you. I came here because I wanted to help, but your husband didn't tell me this... oh god..." He sank back down to the bed before his knees could give out from under him and land him on his ass. 

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

~ Don't remember.....or /won't/ remember... ~ 

 

There was a big difference. Either way, she still didn't rise from the chair where she sat. 

 

~ My husband. Your son. You're the one who failed /him/. And no matter what you do, you'll never change that. Not in a million years...... ~

 

Bruce was so confused he could barely get his mouth to move to form words at this point. The memories... just there... but beyond him, knocking painfully against his brain was anything but a pleasant feeling. It was quite agonizing in fact. And the more she threw at him, the heavier the confusion. 

 

"Please, Aurora, stop.. it... hurts." He gasped out, clutching at his head. "I... don't... remember... look.... you know how to do that? Spencer... said you could see inside... then look.... you'll see... just please... it's too much all at once!"

 

~ Begging was never your style, Bruce. But none the less, it appeals to me. ~ 

 

She didn't have to be looking at him, to feel the confusion, the heartache. But she was strong and powerful enough to do what he asked her. And once she saw, she fell silent once more. 

 

He didn't know anything. Everything fell into silence in her end and she went back to playing the warped out of tune melody that also flittered into his mind. Like what had just happened, never happened at all. Her expression relaxed back into one of nothingness and her eyes glazed over again.

 

He could feel it. He could feel /her/ nudging inside, and as he did he could feel that silence sweeping from her as it swept back over her like a great cresting wave. The effect was like a calming balm even to him, and then she pulled back, leaving him with that silence. It was an uneasy feeling, but almost addictive. The desire to stay with it was strong. It would have been only too easy to give in to it and get lost to it. Blessed silence. A well welcomed relief after days of the savage confusion that raged constantly both in wakefulness and sleep for Bruce. 

 

But there was something inside of him that despite his desire to float quietly inside that empty space forever... fought powerfully against it. Yes, it was painful. Yes, it was frustrating and exhausting and it was so very difficult to find the will to keep fighting for something that you didn't even know /what/ ... or /remember/ what you were fighting for. But that fight... it was what had always defined him, whether he remembered or not. It wouldn't relent, even when he didn't know what it was he was fighting so hard for. 

 

"I don't know what's happened, and Christ... maybe I don't /want/ to know. Maybe you're right and I /can't/ handle knowing. But that doesn't really matter because what I /do/ know... is that I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving your side even if you push me away until I know for a fact that you're going to be okay. I may not remember Aurora but I don't have to remember to know that you're probably the most precious, most important soul to me..." His voice cracked slightly and he had to swallow hard and take in a steadying breath to continue. "You have no idea how strange and frightening it is to have such strong feelings about something.. or someone... and have absolutely no memories as to why or how you feel the way that you do."

 

"The moment I saw you, I just knew."

 

He was silent a long moment. His hands folded in his lap, his head down so that his dark bangs fell over his eyes. "I don't feel any of those things that you seem to think I should. I don't know if that's how I felt before the accident or not. If I hurt you before, all I can do is say I'm sorry and pray that you know that I mean it, even if I don't quite understand how it is that I might have hurt you. But just knowing I hurt you is enough, and I truly am sorry."

 

Looking up at her, the sincerity shown plainly in his bright, blue eyes so much like hers. Whether she saw him or just saw straight through him into nothing, he didn't know. He only hoped that on some level she could feel it. Know what he said was true and trust that. 

 

"All I know is today. Right now. And what I feel right now doesn't feel shameful. I feel so sad to see you like this. Knowing how much pain ... knowing that there's such a deep, terrible hurt that you're hiding. And I just want to take it away. I want to make it all go away and see you smile. I know ... that smile would melt my heart. I feel like your father Aurora. When I look at you I see my baby girl. And all I want to do is hold you and rock you and protect you from all the pain and hurt and bad things in this world."

 

He was silent. There wasn't anything more he could think to say, or how to say it. So he just sat there, reaching out once more for her hand... hoping she would take it and this time, keep it.

 

It floated down to her. On some level. She registered it. But it was only one level. Auri didn't move, didn't speak, didn't blink. It was like she didn't hear him from the outside looking in. Auri knew he must have been waiting for a reaction. Anything right then and there, and for several long...silent...minutes nothing happened. 

 

But then she reached out and took his hand without a word. 

 

Because he love, no matter if parental or anything less, was still his love. And it was unconditional. Aurora felt that. 

 

He eyes didn't see into his, and the tune just kept playing on repeat...

 

Whether she took his hand or not didn't matter either way to Bruce. He had made up his mind and come hell or high water, he wasn't leaving her side. The moments dragged on in silence as she appeared to have withdrawn back into her catatonic like state. Bruce had no idea what if anything he could do to help her. He wasn't good for much other than just staying by her side. Being here. It didn't seem like enough despite what Spencer had told him. But he would stay just the same because it was what he /could/ do. 

 

Then her hand was slipping into his. Her fingers cold and seemingly lifeless in his own. But his heart picked up just the same. It was a small thing really. She had reached out. The very subtlest of signs. But it was a sign which sprung hope and Bruce took it and held onto it for all he was worth. And so he held her hand there in the dark. The shadows danced on the walls to play with the silver moonlight. The soft sound of her quiet breathing, of his steady heartbeat as the night moved on.

 

***

 

Spencer never returned and Aurora seemed to have nothing more to say after that first night. Bruce spent his time making sure that she was taken care of. He helped her with the normal everyday things like eating, washing, dressing... but always in silence on her end. She seemed not to notice that he was even there. Her gaze always somewhere else, even as her mouth moved to chew the food he placed there, or her arms lifted so he could pull a fresh, clean nightgown over her dark head. 

 

She was like an overgrown, lifelike baby doll, but it didn't pain Bruce as much as he might have thought it should. In a way, there was something almost... comforting in their situation. True, it still broke his heart knowing that hidden beneath the silence was indescribable pain; but it felt... nice to have somebody to care for. It gave him a sense of pride, of belonging, of... worth. To be needed. 

 

He was helping her get ready for bed, as had been the routine for the past few nights now. Supper and bathtime done, a fresh nightgown and he was tucking her comfortably into bed. He swept her dark hair from her face and kissed her pale cheek softly before turning out the light. "Sweet dreams baby girl." He whispered, as he did every night, and then he made his way out into the living room. 

 

Nighttime was the hardest. Bruce found it difficult to sleep, and with Aurora in bed, he didn't have anything pressing to do. It was the time when the reality of his situation really liked to catch up with him and overwhelm him. Tonight, he lay sprawled on his back on the large sofa, a thin blanket draped over him as he stared up at the ceiling to watch the moonlight dancing there. His eyes grew heavy and quickly they fell closed as blessed sleep at last overtook him...

 

Everything went by in a daze. Auri didn't keep tabs on times or dates, it was just routine things really. Bruce did all the mundane things, and she just followed like a lost sheep. The night, however, when he tucked her in and said goodnight, she didn't sleep. 

 

.....

 

And then it clicked. 

 

She rose from her giant empty bed and made her way silently out to where he was sleeping on the couch. She stood there, half in the shadows, just watching him sleep, staring at him intently.

 

For the first time since all of this nightmare began, Bruce slept peacefully... and deeply. Lost in that dark place where dreamers can dream and forget about things like pain, confusion, and fear. 

 

In his dreams, Bruce forgot it all. Was lost to it all.

 

The whacked out melody began playing in the back of her mind again, but this time, she realized where she was and just stood there all night, just watching Bruce sleep deeply until the sun rose over the horizon, eyes big and blue..

 

He woke smiling, his eyes still closed. It had been such a long time that he'd even had the chance to contemplate what he had just dreamed, that he didn't want to let it go so easily. And with no tangible prospects here in reality he would take it where he could get it. So shifting onto his side so that he was more comfortable, he tried to drift back off into dreamland. 

 

But the sun streamed too brightly through the lacy drapes. He pulled the blanket up over his head, but that was too stuffy. That all coupled with the fact that the drowse of sleep was slipping away far too quickly... he flopped onto his stomach and groaned in stark discomfort.

 

"Ah fucknuts!" He growled and carefully eased himself back onto his back before flinging the covers off of his head. He was fully awake now. No chances of sleeping in. 

 

His daughter's pale face loomed over him. Her big, blue eyes gazing down at him in such a way that he felt she was actually /seeing/ him and not just through him. "Aurora?" He rubbed at his sleep crusted eyes and pulled the covers back up over his bare chest.

 

If Aurora could have laughed, she would have. It was slightly amusing to her right then and there, but she was still silent as she watched on, and when he finally woke an acknowledged her standing there above him.... 

 

~ Hi Daddy ~ 

 

Auri smiled lightly.

 

He blinked at her, the strangest of expressions on his scruffy face. Then he just seemed to slowly relax, a smile pulling up at his lips. "Hi baby girl."

 

Auri kept smiling softly, and finally blinked, then brought her hand up slowly and waved shyly. She was wide awake and hungry now. 

 

~ Can we make breakfast together? ~

 

His heart seemed to fly to see her like this. True, she still wasn't talking aloud, but she was /talking/! She was awake and alive and hungry and talking! "Of course we can!" He was only too quick to exclaim.

 

He shot up, ready to fling the covers off and rush to the kitchen to make her anything her little heart desired... until he was reminded of his earlier waking 'discomfort'. He flung the covers back over his lap and flushed slightly, though his smile never faltered. "I just need a minute honey, why don't you go on into the kitchen and I'll be right there, okay?"

 

Smiling a little brighter, but not so much that her lips parted to show her pearly whites, she slowly nodded, swayed in her spot, and turned walking to the kitchen. Once in there, she didn't exactly know what she wanted. Auri hadn't noticed anything of what she had been helped fed with, and now the kitchen looked a little daunting.

 

She opened the fridge door, looked around, pulled out some milk, juice, yogurt, eggs, bacon...and then raided the cupboard for oats, pancakes and cereal. Then she just waited and shrugged looking shy once more.

 

Clad in a wrinkled pair of faded blue jeans and a rumpled old t-shirt of Spencer's that draped a little long on him, Bruce joined his daughter in the kitchen less than a few minutes later. 

 

Seeing the plethora of food set out on the counter, he wasn't daunted at all but delighted. 

 

"Wow, hungry girl?" He beamed at her and reached up into the cupboards to pull down some pots and pans. "Want to hand me the milk and oats and I'll get those started... then fry you up some bacon."

 

Once Daddy was in the kitchen with her, she beamed softly back and nodded. Her stomach grumbled, and took a moment before she swayed again then handed him the milk and oats.

 

~ Mmm. Bacon. ~ 

 

She pulled out some plates, bowls, cutlery and glasses and poured some juice out. 

 

~ I have a friend that says someone she knows loves bacon as much as I do. He's funny. ~ 

 

Her nose crinkled as she smiled, handing a glass to him.

 

Standing at the stove, his back was to her as she swayed. She was handing him the item's he'd asked for and he got quickly to work mixing the oatmeal and letting it slowly simmer. Then reaching for the bacon he threw a few slabs into the heated frying pan with a a loud sizzle. "It is the breakfast of champions, I'm told." He chuckled as she drooled over the bacon. It really wasn't that funny, but he didn't give a shit. To him, it was the most exciting conversation he'd ever had just because she was the one he was conversing with.

 

~ Is that why you eat it, Daddy? ~ 

 

Tilting her head, her big blue eyes gazed up at him in wonder.

 

"Are you calling me a champion?" He gave her a goober grin as the bacon sizzled loudly in the pan and he beat the pancake batter expertly in the bowl. "Well naturally little darlin'" He drawled, throwing a dash of nutmeg into the mix.

 

Auri contemplated it and then shot a grin back to him. 

 

~ Hero ~

 

Something inside of him seemed to damn near glow at that. His eyes brightened and his cheeks flushed slightly as he puffed his chest. "A hero huh? I like that..." 

 

He practically bounced the whole rest of the way through cooking breakfast. He was still glowing as he set the steaming spread of oatmeal, crisp bacon and sweet hot cakes on the table. "I hope you're hungry sweetheart, there's enough here to feed a small army." He poured them both a tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and heaped a massive pile of food onto a plate for himself and sat down to dig in.

 

Something twinkled behind Auri's blue pools, smiling lightly as she watched her Daddy prance and bubble. Finally when it was all finished, she nodded hungrily and sat down beside him. 

 

She took a sip from the glass and then loaded her mouth with bacon, oatmeal and pancakes in at the same time, chewed and then swallowed with a loud gulp. She leaned over slightly, and rest her hand on his thigh....a little too high for it to be comfortable.

 

Seeing Aurora like this made his heart swell with hope. True she wasn't all the way there yet, but this was certainly still a massive improvement in comparison to the virtual zombie she'd been for the past few days. 

 

So when she sat beside him and reached out to make physical contact, he was torn. Yes, her cool palm rested in a slightly uncomfortable place on his thigh, but she was reaching out. He didn't want to upset her or make her feel awkward in any way. So swallowing down a mouthful of orange juice, he reached down beneath the table and wrapped his fingers around hers. Shooting her a soft smile, he squeezed her hand and subtly repositioned their entwined hands just above his knee.

 

With his fingers squeezing her's, he shifted their hands further down his leg. It might have been subtle enough for him, but she knew what he was doing. She just smiled over at him and kept eating until her plate was demolished. 

 

She wasn't hungry anymore. Auri squeezed her father's hand and let go...but not before she got up, shifted the chair he was sitting in a little, and slid onto his lap. She threw a casual arm around his shoulders and played with his hair gently, acting all innocent like. 

 

~ Tell me a story, Daddy? ~

 

She said nothing as she pulled her hand from his. He watched her eat, happy to see she finally had an appetite. It was enough to spur his own, and for the next few moments, they both simply focused on their plates and ate in silence. 

 

It wasn't until their plates were clean that she set her knife and fork down, wiped her lips and then deftly slid into his lap. His arms automatically moved to wrap around her, though her weight in his lap was anything but natural or comfortable for him. 

 

His eyes caught hers knowingly. His fingers reaching up to brush a stray, dark strand of hair from her eyes. "Help me clean up in here, and I'll think one up for you." His voice was only slightly husky, a trace of sadness to his tone as he slid out from under her, setting her gently in the chair.

 

About to settle into his touch as he brushed her hair from out her eyes, he had such a look in his eyes that made her ache softly. Now sitting on the chair...his chair...by herself, she pushed her bottom lip out only slightly and without warning all the plates and cutlery went flying across the room, to smash against the walls and floor. 

 

Auri didn't really mean to flare up that quickly, it was a defense mechanism, but her eyes were wide and the tendons on her neck stood out.

 

About to start clearing the table, suddenly everything came flying up off the table to violently smash into the walls. Bruce let out a curse, throwing his arms over his face to save it from the shards of broken glass and ceramic that exploded off the walls. He could feel the small shards slicing into the backs of his hands, ripping against his bared flesh. But he didn't really feel the pain in that moment as adrenaline was suddenly pumping full force through his bloodstream.

 

It all happened so quickly, and it all ended just as fast. In the buzzing aftermath, he lowered his bleeding hands, his eyes widening as they took in the mess that only a moment ago had been a clean, bright kitchen. 

 

His chest heaved, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, his entire body tense and singing, ready for action. But it was only his daughters, wide, big blue eyes that he caught, and his fists unclenched at the sight. 

 

Spencer had explained or tried to prepare Bruce about just how 'special' their family was. But hearing about such seemingly impossible shows of power and actually witnessing one... were two entirely different things. 

 

Bruce just stood looking into his daughters reddened face and trying to catch his breath. Blood oozed from the multitude of tiny little cuts in his hands to drip crimson onto the littered kitchen floor. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to say as he looked at her. He was more confused than afraid. Blue eyes darkening as his adrenaline continued to pump powerfully through his veins ,causing him to slightly tremble and feel a little sick. If he didn't move or do something to expel that overabundance of energy zinging through his body, he was going to collapse where he stood. 

 

He didn't want to lash out at her. Didn't want to scare her. But he needed... to do /something/. The scent of his own blood was overpowering. Sickening. He could hear his own heartbeat drumming too loudly in his buzzing head. He... didn't feel right. He knew instinctively that he had mere seconds to make a decision before something really... bad... happened. 

 

With one last look at Aurora, his pupils contracting to tiny black dots, he shook his head and then turned to run out of the room. His bare feet crunching over broken glass and ceramic as he scrambled out of the kitchen and darted to the front door which slammed loudly behind him.

 

The smashing of the china left an echo in her head, and while Daddy just stared at her trying to...understand? She didn't know. Auri froze, but it wasn't quick enough to hold her breath. 

 

He was bleeding. 

 

Daddy was bleeding and she was...she could feel his heart beat wildly from where she sat. It ran through her mind, the only thing that was keeping her almost sane enough to not lash out at him... 

 

'Don't kill Daddy'. 

 

Over and over again. He suddenly was running past her and she was tensing, prepared to spring, but the door slammed shut and she caught his scent right in her face. Her eyes clouded dark black and she couldn't hold on anymore. Like a flash she was out of her seat, zipping out the door to catch him before he reached the end of the hallway. 

 

Auri pounced and slammed his back into the wall. She hissed, fangs already in place she gripped his jaw. Her body pinned him there so he couldn't escape but she held back....just. The though running through her mind, like a whisper in the wind. The smell was over powering and she felt suffocated. 

 

'Don't kill Daddy'.

 

The stairs were less than six yards away at the end of the hallway, when something slammed hard into him. His back hit the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him with a loud gasp. But before he could catch his breath, something else took over. The sudden assault kicking his own instincts into action. The black bled through the dazed blue of his eyes as he slowly lifted his head to look up at her. There was only a split instant of Bruce there in his eyes... confused and terrified... before the black took over and his own fangs unsheathed with a snarl...

 

Confronted with his own set of fangs, she growled and watched the last spec of her father disappear. Her hand snaked around his shoulder to weave and yank his head back sharply. 

 

~ You left without telling me a story, Daddy. ~

 

There wasn't anything left of him in that moment to react to her. Her fingers fisted in the back of his hair and yanked his head back brutally. If he had been aware... he might have simply given in. But all that he was now was pure, animalistic instinct, and he wasn't about to give in without a fight. 

 

With a fierce growl, his hand shot up between them to grab her bruisingly around her pale throat. Even in his weakened state, he was still stronger than her, more powerful than she could ever hope to be. He pulled her off him and flung her hard. She flew through the air, her back hitting the opposite hall wall with a loud thud. And he was already running to disappear down the stairs before she even had a chance to recover.

 

His hand came up to grip tightly at her throat and she choked. About to rear back with her own force, he was quicker than her and without warning, she was thrown over the other side of the room. She heard a sickening crack and there was a blinding pain behind her eyes, and the last thing she saw before the black took over, was the back of her father disappearing....

 

*

 

When her son had suddenly simply... blinked away from her awareness less than two weeks ago, Theia had been desperately searching for any sign of him everywhere. 

 

It wasn't until Spencer's blocks had broken down earlier that morning that she caught her first real glimpse into what all had been happening. 

 

Even after having met with her grandson, Theia was unsure as to whether his blocks failing had been a deliberate cry for help, or a simple glitch. The boy wasn't accustomed to such powers, but he seemed a natural enough talent. Utilizing those powers in ways that Bruce never really came close to. 

 

But she had gone to Spencer immediately when he had called. And she had taken the child from him. Taken him to where he belonged. To where he would be safe. 

 

And now... she had returned to help the rest of her family. 

 

Sitting on the backs of her heels there in that quiet hallway in Paris, Theia looked down on her broken granddaughter. There was a minor fracture to the back of her skull, Aurora's dark head lay in a small pool of blood that dribbled thinly from her lips. But this was the least of Theia's concerns. The physical damage, Theia could heal easily with a soft touch from her palm to Aurora's cheek. The broken soul inside... was going to take a little more... "Aurora?" She called out in her soft, melodic voice. Her fingers brushing her granddaughters hair softly from her cheek. "It's time to wake up sweetheart..."


End file.
